Izuku: The Traitor
by ArnoldStroong
Summary: Deku never could have had a harder childhood. He Fought for his life from his villain-like "Friends" and could barely defend himself without a quirk. But one day, he meets somebody. He's not given a name, not immediately, at least, and he grants him the power to to have all the power. He does make him one promise, though. Deku will be his inside man at U.A. It's T for now. M later
1. Chapter 1

**I think this is the last My hero Academia story I'll do. For a while at least. I find them fun to write, but I'll get sick of it after a while, and I don't want to abandon a story. So this is about Izuku if he never met All Might at the right time and place, and if All for One found him first. Also Izuku had a much more traumatic past with bullies in his life.**

 **All Characters belong to their rightful owners**

 **Chapter 1: a proposition**

 **The Boss**

I don't go around town much, not because I'm scared someone will recognize me, no, but I tend to scare people. My face is mostly scar tissue and I need respiratory assistance. When I do go out and about, It's generally recruiting for my cause. I've amassed quite the army of small time criminals with quirks. They're really just cannon fodder, to be honest. That's what I'm doing today. I'm really careful where I go, though. It'd be really bad running into Toshinori, I likely wouldn't win, even with the new arsenal of quirks I've acquired, and everything I've built up to this day would be for nothing.

I'm walking down an alley, and when I get out, I take a look to my right and see a kid walking under an overpass, he has green hair and a school uniform on, ot at least that's what I think, My 'vision' consists of seeing in infrared, but I can see some color. Children are easy to manipulate, I wonder what type of quirk he has, any quirk could be of value if used right. I should know.

I notice that the manhole cover behind him is starting to rise, and is launched into the air. Out of it rises a mass of sludge and slime. Unfortunately, I know this blob. He's part of my army, and also a massive pedophile. Before, When we met, we made an agreement: never harm the children physically or mentally. I think he's going to run the opposite direction of the child, but to my dismay, he grabs the child and encases him in his slime. I can't hear what he's saying but I know It's not pleasant, at all. I walk towards them and when I'm close I say:

"You disappoint me Yushi." The slime man turns back to look at me, his face drops and he stammers:

"B-B-Boss, umm, this isn't what it seems, I'm just using him to escape. Yeah! That's it, All MIght was chasing me and I needed a disguise!"

"I've been alive for a long time Yushi, I've seen people lie before. I don't need a quirk to tell you that."

"Well- here!" he tosses the kid aside, whose form is limp.

"Please, don't kill me." he backs off a little bit.

I stand there for a moment, to make him think that I'm debating the topic.

"Too late." I say and flick my arm toward him.

"NOOO!" he screams and a torrent of wind flies toward him. The wind is enough to slice him apart, and break chunks of concrete off the walls. I then snap my fingers, which pulls all the liquid together, and disintegrates it. Leaving no trace of the monster behind.

I walk a little farther and kneel at the body of the child. He's breathing. Barely. I put my hand on his forehead, to find that he has no quirk. I take a look at his bag, and rifle through it a little bit. I find a paper that's for entrance into high school. I have a hard time reading it, with my condition, but I can see that he wants to go to U.A, and the Hero course, at that. I have people in several places. But U.A isn't one of them. And besides, Toshinori is going to U.A to teach, and most likely find a successor. It occurs to me now, that having someone in U.A is a win-win situation. On one hand, I can get information about what will happen, It's perfect for killing Toshinori. On the other hand, Depending on who the spy is, they could be a great asset to me for years to come. But this kid, he's in way over his head. I don't even know what to think about that. That's when I get an idea. I pick him up in my arm and begin to walk back to my base. To avoid suspicion, I use my gate in an alley and step through it.

On the other side, I'm met with my doctor, who's fast asleep in a chair. I can only warp to people that I know, having a coordinate based teleportation gate would be much better.

I walk into the living room and place the kid on a couch. In the meantime I make some tea for him, It's best to seem inviting, I know I can get him on my side, I've done it before, countless times.

When the tea is done, I keep some heat on it and tend to some other things, such as the news and some small time criminals who I might be able to make join my cause. During some research, I hear a grumbling. I suppose he's waking up. I go to the living room and pour some tea.

"Wh-Where-"

"Don't worry about it. Drink this." I interrupt and hand him a cup. He graciously accepts it and drinks some.

"That guy had an awful quirk, are you okay?" I ask and sit down in a chair across from him.

"Umm, yeah that just hurt, that's all."

"Interesting." I say

"What?" he asks

"Normally people get scared when they see me." he looks up at me and says:

"Compared to what I've been through, and what I've seen, you're Santa Claus."

I think about the thought of me being santa, it makes me smile a little bit.

"What's your story, kid?"

"Y-You actually want to know?"

"Yes, I don't get to hear from many people at all, Company is nice." I'm being truthful with this, I get a strange feeling from this kid.

"Okay then." he takes a sip of his tea and begins."

"I wanted to be a hero for the majority of my life, but I'm quirkless. I even met my role model at one point, All Might, but he shot me down on my dreams. I had this guy I called 'Friend' for a while, his name is Katsuki, I've known him since we were kids and we would always hang out together, that was until his quirk manifested, after that, he changed, he could make explosions out of the palms of his hands and burn them."

He rolls up his left sleeve and shows me scars, running up all along his arm.. Burn marks, of the third degree.

"He did that when we were twelve, and he's toned it down, only with the threat of him being arrested. It's not just him though, everybody in my school's gone with him. They call me 'Deku'... Useless. I hate it. I hate him, I hate everyone, most of the time. One time I was hospitalized because a few kids ganged up on me and broke three of my ribs and my jaw. I just get this feeling that even the people who are behind me, who do seem to appreciate me are just waiting for me to die. Katsuki's always shown me up, he in particular is the worst of them all. He wants to be a hero but he's-He's like _that_. I even went as far as to apply for U.A just to show him up, to which he nearly destroyed my studies."

I tilt my head slightly, urging him to go on.

"I keep notes on pro heroes, Their strengths, weaknesses. Even how to beat them."

He takes out a half-burnt notebook that says:

' _Hero analysis for the future."_

This piqued my interest, someone like that, huh?

"That's my life, I guess. If you can call it that at this point. I really don't know what I'm going to do with my life."

This kid intrigues me. On one hand he seems like he was a pure soul at some point. On the other, it seems his life threw all the bad things it could, and that turned him into, well, this. This is kind of a gamble, but if it goes wrong for me, then I would just teleport him somewhere in America, where nobody would know what to do with him, or be able to understand him. It wouldn't kill him, and someone would take care of him, so he'd be fine.

"Tell you what kid-"

He looks up at me.

"-What if I told you that you could get a quirk."

"I'd say that that's impossible, you can't give people quirks, or obtain one in some strange way."

"And again, what if I told you, I could."

I look him dead in the eyes, and somehow, he is too.

"How." it didn't sound like a question, more like he was telling me.

I stand up and spread my arms, showing him the palms of my hands.

"My quirk allows me to take the quirks of others and use them for myself. I can use and even combine them." I stick out my left arm and activate two quirks: Bonespear and Dark Lightning. A Pointed tip made of bone starts to emerge from my hand, slowly. It extends about six inches before black electricity starts to zap the tip. Loud _Cracks!_ Can be heard until the bone overheats and explodes.

"Woah."

"But another part of my quirk allows something else- to grant a quirk to anybody."

He sits in silence for a moment. I can tell he's thinking, he's thinking hard.

"And what good would it do me? It's not like I would do good with it. Besides, with the people trying to be heroes today, it's not like it'd go into a direction in which true heroes are formed."

"So how about reforming it?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?"

"For the past decades, I have been testing heroes with villains and they do not do it out of the good in their hearts. They do it for self gain, money, popularity. They are not the type of people to be heroes."

"So you've been a crime boss." he says. He figured me out immediately.

"You're a fast one."

"I'm not stupid, that's what it is. But at this point, Bringing down the hero society sounds like a pleasant idea."

He took me by surprise there. I totally thought he was going to walk out on me after he figured it out, but is he on board?

"What? Do you know what you're saying, boy?"

"I do, and what I'm doing is asking you to sign me up. I want in." he rises to his feet and looks up to me. There's more to this kid than meets the eye. I can 'see' it in his eyes. He's determined to do this, one way or another.

"I like you kid, I'll let you do this." I tell him.

"Thank you."

Now, what quirk shall I give him? Dark lightning? No. Nuclear ray? Definitely not. I get an idea. About three years ago, I picked up a quirk a lot like mine. By touching somebody, I was able to gain their quirk, but they kept their quirk. I'm able to keep it indefinitely, and I can mix quirks with it too, not to mention that it works through one layer of a fabric. It's not right for me, I need to be able to make sure I'm the powerful one around here, if they keep their quirk, the point of 'All for One' is meaningless. The amount of hatred and rage inside this kid, and yet his intellect and quick thinking, not to mention the fact that he's quirkless. He deserves power after all that he's gone through in his life. He needs to get his revenge. The fact that he's spoken to Toshinori, who shot him down, could be to my advantage. Toshinori is becoming a teacher, probably to pass on One for All. If he's this kid's teacher, and knows that this kid despises him for his words, it would make him vulnerable. This kid here, HE is my spy.

"I shall give you this power on one condition." I tell him

"What is it?"

"You will go to Yueii, and you will be my spy."

He looks away and thinks about it and says:

"Deal."

"Very well, once you walk down this path, you cannot walk off, You know this?"

"I started down this path the day I was born." he says, looking back to me.

"Close your eyes." I tell him. He does so and I put my right hand on his head. I transfer the power to him, the power to take power, and let others keep it. I take my hand off him and he opens his eyes. He looks at his hands and asks:

"What power did you give me?"

"A power much like mine. By touching somebody for a few seconds, you can obtain their quirk, and use it. Get as many as you can, and learn to use all of them. Be creative. You can even combine and destroy quirks at will."

"Thank you." he says.

"Yes, I also gave you another ability. You can communicate with me in your dreams. While you sleep."

"That's helpful if I'm to be a spy, huh?"

"Yes, now, We will not see each other for a very long time. You are to gather information and relay the important things to me. I have a group that will focus entirely on U.A, they will know that there is a spy, but they will not know who."

"Isn't that kind the point of a spy? So the allies know who it is?"

"Normally, but they will hesitate against you if they know, and I know they are not good actors. If the spy works alone and relays information to one person, and that person passes it onto the group, then you will know, and you will not go easy on them, but always let them get away, always."

"That makes sense." he says and looks at the palm of his hand.

"What's your name."

"Midoriya, Izuku. Most people call me Deku."

"Hmm, not fit at all for my spy, how about… Agent Hale."

"That seems… Random."

"Hale is the last name of Nathan Hale, an American spy who was crucial to their independence."

"Oh, okay."

"Now, go and collect quirks and train. Get powerful and crush the competition, and we'll crush the world of heroes, one at a time if necessary."

"I won't let you down." he tells me.

"Good, now, I will put you to sleep, You'll wake up on a train, go home from there."  
"Okay." I touch a finger on his head, and he's out cold. I pick him up and warp to one of my allies.

"Boss!"

"Take this kid and put him on a train, nearby. He'll wake up in about fifteen minutes. Put him on a train and get out at the next stop."

"Yes boss!" I give him Izuku and warp back to base. I go into the warehouse, where I keep the Nomus, most of them are unfinished, there's only one that's nearly complete. I guess it's time to get to work.

 **The Traitor**

I didn't get much sleep, I was thinking about this sudden turn of events. A quirk that allows you to take quirks and give them to people, huh? He's supposedly given me a quirk like that, except the person's power I take stays with them. I don't feel any different, that's for sure. I guess I wouldn't have a quirk along with it Immediately. I need to collect them. I look over to my alarm clock and see it's 6:30. I have a half hour until I need to get up for school, but I can't sleep, so I get up and get ready now anyways. I take a shower, get dressed and get my school stuff together. I get out my room to find mom's making breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Izuku, how did you sleep?"

"Not well enough, what are you making?"

"Some eggs, that's all. Ready for school already?"

"Yeah, I got some tests today."

"Oh, well good luck."

I get an Idea, I walk up to my mother and give her a hug, to which she gives me one back.

' _Take her quirk'_ I think

"Have a good day, honey."

I start to head out the door and say:

"Don't worry mom, I think I will." I head out and lock the door behind me. I take my keys and drop them on the ground. I extend my hand above them and try to will them into my hand. The keys start levitating, stopping for a second and come into my hand. I grab onto them and smirk. It worked. I wonder if there's a cap on how many I can acquire, and what combinations I could use. He made it sound like I can acquire a lot. I wonder if I can just go around the city touching people and getting their quirks. I should rethink how I said that. I head out of the building and make my morning commute. I'm tempted to just make contact with anybody around here, but it would be weird if I just touched everybody I came across. I get on the train and wait till my stop. I take out my phone and just browse around until I notice the guy on my left. I recognize him, he's a big figure in the support Items business. He's foreign and moved here to start a business, which he did. He's made over a thousand support items on his own, they're top quality.

"Hey, sir are you August Stein?"

"Why yes, I am."

"Wow! I'm a huge fan of your work, not a lot of people know about it unfortunately."

"Yeah, well It's nice to meet a fan. What's your name?"

"Midoryia, Izuku Midoryia."

"Well nice to meet you Midoriya."

"Now, , what's your Quirk, if I may ask?"

"Oh, well I can disrupt electrical currents in a wide range. Shutting off electrical devices. I call it EMP"

"Wow, that's pretty cool, so could you stop the train?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried. But I can control the area that's affected."

"It's cool that all your support ideas have some sort of power required, despite your quirk."

"I guess, now what's yours?"

"Well, if someone allows me, I can copy their quirk and use it for myself." It's a half-truth, I suppose.

"What? How does that work?"

"Well, If I Make physical contact with someone, and ask if I can Have their Quirk. If they say yes, then I can permanently acquire their quirk."

"That's amazing, how many do you have?"

"Just one, or two, if you count my base quirk."

"Oh, how about you take mine? Just don't go shutting down trains."

"Really?" I really didn't think I would get that like that. He's kind.

"Yeah, I want to see it in action."

I stick out my hand and he takes it.

"Now, May I have your Quirk?"

"Yes."

' _Take his quirk'_ I think.

I let go of his hand and take out my phone and turn it on. I put my other hand over it and activate the quirk, turning it off. I push the power button several times, to no avail. When I deactivate the quirk, My phone restarts and powers back on.

"Looks like it worked, that's cool." he says.

"Yes, thank you. This is my stop, It was awesome meeting you!"

"Yeah, same. See you around Midoriya."

I get off the train and look at my hand. Something in me tells me that I shouldn't abuse this power I've been given, while everything else is screaming at me to gain Every quirk I can. He didn't even tell me something to call him, so why should I accept this power? Because you have it.

Why should I use it?

Because you can.

Why should I do what he says?

He gave you the ability to do what they've all done to you, he gave you vengeance on a silver platter. So why NOT use it and do as he says?

I don't have an answer to that. If I have the power to make them all bend down and plead for mercy, then why not do it.

I walk to school, looking at my phone when I bump into somebody.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I put my hand on his shoulder and he says:

"Don't worry, kid, just pay attention." and he walks off.

I keep walking and notice that my mouth feels like it's getting heavier. I touch my face and stick my fingers in my mouth, to which I cut my left middle finger on something. I open the camera on my phone and look at my mouth. My canines became longer and sharper, in fact, the whole structure of my mouth has changed.

It even works on Mutant-type quirks. I think about my mouth and how it was before, and the canines shrink and my mouth returns to normal.

"Impressive." I say to myself. And keep on walking.

Throughout the day, I amassed three more quirks, one of which allows me to see the rate at which people's hearts are beating, one Allows me to take my eyes out of my head, although, Only for a certain distance. Not sure what I'm going to do with that, and the other turns my skin into some type of rock. Only my skin, though. Unfortunately, I didn't make contact with Kacchan.

 **The next week**

I've gotten quite the amount of quirks now. None of them are too combat heavy, Like on the train one time, I went to sit in an empty seat only to sit on a man's lap who appeared a second later. He explained to me that if he stops moving, he becomes completely invisible. I got another from a cashier at a local shop, it took me a couple days to find this out, but It allows me to be invisible to thermal cameras, by disguising my body temperature. I was able to combine these two and basically become a stationary predator.

I've also gained more just from being on the train, but by far the most powerful one I've gotten so far, is the ability to change and manipulate matter. I got it from an old man in an alleyway. He definitely gave me the creeps, but his quirk is spectacular. For example, I can turn concrete into gold. What's more, I can turn a slab of concrete into a golden knife with this. It's not just concrete into gold, though, All the materials I've tested have worked into turning them into elements I manipulated them into.

But By far the most useful quirk in the long run, is supercharge. The original owner of this quirk could only supercharge other people's quirks, but when I got it, I was able to supercharge the EMP quirk. I caused a blackout in the city for two days.

We've already taken written exams to get into U.A's entrance exams, which only two people in this school passed. Me and Kacchan. I avoided telling anybody, or letting anybody know that I've got a quirk. The longer they think I'm useless the better. The more scared they'll be when I destroy them.

I'm walking to the station, Just like usual, when a figure, just out of my peripherals slams me into the wall. It's Kacchan, and he doesn't look happy at all.

"The hell do you think you're doing you little shit?! Getting Into U.A like that. You know, I ought to just fry you right here and now!"

"You know Kacchan, I'm done being your punching bag." I grab his arm, tightly.

"I've gone my whole life taking shit from you and your cronies, I'm sick of it." I slowly take his hand off me.

"I'm going to show you who's boss, and then, you'll be on your knees, wishing you were a little bit nicer to me."

"SHUT UP!" he sets an explosion off in my face, It hurts like hell, but not like the time my jaw was broken, but it'll leave burns.

"I better not see you then, or I'll leave more than a burn." I can hear him walking away, but I can't see because of the smoke.

I keeps walking away until I know he's out of earshot.

I smirk and stick out the palm of my hand, setting off explosions like firecrackers.

"Watch out Kacchan, Karma's on her period, and she's pissed at you." I say

 **So here's my take on Villain Deku, tell me if you like it, hate it, or whatever.**

 **Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Entrance

**Hey! Second chapter here. I'll leave responses to Reviews at the end of the chapter.**

 **Also, I'll be having a little competition, Leave a review, PM, or anything really with one of your OCs,You can choose (Student) or (Villain) and I'll choose one, right alongside our best Traitor. Submit things like their appearance and quirk, not to mention their name. I might choose more than one, depending on how good they are.**

Chapter 2: Entrance.

Months later.

The Traitor

I'm writing a list, It's all the quirks I have acquired so far I know I'm missing a few but the list so far is:

Telekinesis (Limited)

EMP

Beast

Heart monitor

Weird eyes

Rock skin

Current flow

Motionless invisibility

Nail sharpen

Iron Bone

Thermal

X-Ray

Bloodhound

Fire swallower

Death tongue

Matter Manipulation

Supercharge

Friction

Bonedrill

Explosion

Slip

Flashbang

Water fist

Pyrokinesis (limited)

Whirlpool

Enhanced reaction

Predict

Lockjaw

Typhoon

Enhanced speed

Contract

Subzero

+30 more

The other 30 are some quirks that are redundant or just downright weaker than some other counterpart quirk. Like Pyrokinesis, I have another quirk that can control fire, but only abundant fire, I can create it with Pyrokinesis. Some of the quirks are just outright useless. Like a quirk that allows me to change my center of gravity anywhere I want it to be. Cool I can make my toe weigh 130 pounds. I've also found some crazy combinations. Like Bonedrill and Iron bone. Bonedrill allows me to make a drill out of my bones, but Iron bone, turns all my bones to iron, making me have an Iron drill come out of my hand. And If I use Supercharge on them, I can drill through five feet of concrete in two seconds. I've already created several combinations. Like one is "Apocalypse" named after the D.C villain so long ago. It's a mix of Beast, Iron bone, rock skin, Bloodhound, nail sharpen, X-ray, and Death Tongue. Most of the quirks here are pretty straight forward. Death Tongue makes my tongue longer and secretes a poison that's faster acting that cyanide, but is supposed to be more painful. Bloodhound makes my sense of smell better than it's namesake. I can track and have tracked somebody who I found in the morning, and know where they work, live, and the affair he has with someone elses wife. And if you supercharge this, It really becomes the Apocalypse. In theory at least. I haven't gone on a rampage yet. I have another one, which I call "Weatherman" It's Typhoon, whirlpool, waterfist, Pyrokinesis, subzero, and in the future, I hope to get an electric type quirk, it'll suit the Weatherman. Again, Quirks are self explanatory, but Typhoon increases the wind speed around me, and increases/decreases the air pressure around me. Whirlpool creates said whirlpool around me, if I'm in the water. Subzero freezes any liquid I touch, no matter the freezing temperature. So I'm going to be going around freezing everything.

There are some other combinations, but they're not nearly as effective. I normally just keep the enhancements on at all times so I react faster and act faster. Personally, the best use of this is to use "Predict" with these. Predict allows me to see someone's movements and actions for the next ten seconds. I've gotten to really mess with Kacchan like this, being able to predict his movements and be gone before he even knows he's doing it.

I stretch and turn off the lights in my room. I crawl into bed and use pyrokinesis to keep a light.

"I'm going to decimate them all." I say to myself, as I drift into sleep.

I open my eyes, or I think I do, at least. The space around me is white, and I feel like I'm walking on air.

"The entrance exams are tomorrow, Hale." a voice behind me says.

I turn around and see the man, the one who gave me my power.

"I know."

"How many quirks have you acquired?"

"62" I tell him.

He turns his head and looks at me.

"Really?"

"The majority of them don't serve much battle or stealth function." I say

"But still, that many. Either way, that's impressive. You can just go around and touch people, I have to connect with their head."

It seems like he just gave me a straight up upgrade from his quirk, I'm not complaining, at all. It seems a bit odd, though.

"Just remember, If you fail, I will strip you of this power."

"Don't worry, with this power, I won't."

He bears down upon me and says:

"You better not."

"One thing though, what should I call you?"

He sits there for a second and says:

"All for One."

I wake up to my alarm going off, I get out of bed, pack a bag with some spare clothes and jog out the door, without saying goodbye.

Over the past months the only places I've been able to acquire quirks were on the train and at school, thinking back on it, I should have tried to go out more and get quirks just out and about like that. Although, All for One said that the amount I got was impressive, so I do suppose I should be glad to have what I got. Today, I'm getting on a different train to get to U.A, so That, In theory should mean some different people, meaning a larger variety in quirks. I get on the train to find a lot of different people, yet a lot of the same. Most of the passengers are students, so I guess I should hold off on getting their quirks, for a little bit. I should acquire most people's quirks just by being crowded in an auditorium or if the train here is crowded.

Within a minute, the train is filled up and it leaves the station. I'm surrounded by people and gained about five quirks. I can't really test them right now, not with all the people in here. If they're trying to get into U.A, they must have powerful quirks, or in theory, at least. Nobody in their right mind would try to take entrance exams without a quirk of some sort.

I get off the train and follow the crowd to U.A entrance grounds. It thins out as I get closer. I guess some people decided to back out and other people just weren't going here. I approach the building when I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey Deku!"

Here we go again.

"K-Kacchan! You're here!"

"No shit, I thought you would have pussied out back there."

He's really pissing me off right now.

"I'm not going to do that-"

"Shut Up! Just don't get in my way." he hurries past me, pushing me aside. I have precisely .5 seconds to think before my face meets the pavement. I close my eyes, and to my surprise, I'm floating here. I also don't feel my feet on the ground.

"Sorry, I should have asked." I hear a girl's voice next to me say. I look to see a brunette with a cheery look on her face. She touches her hands and I'm stable on my feet again.

"I just thought it would be bad luck if you fell on entrance exams, well bye!" she cheerily says and walks off in a hurry. I stand there for a second and think:

How fucking annoying.

I sit in the middle rows of the auditorium, where the seats next to me are immediately taken. I 'accidentally' touch their hands. One I noticed immediately when my left arm was turning to scales, and the other I noticed when I blinked and Immediately knew everyone's names in the room. It hovered above their heads like balloons. If only Kira had this ability initaly.

The pro hero conducting this: Present mic, told us about the robots and how the test will work, and in no time, we were out on the battlegrounds. There's about six different grounds, so they could divide them up evenly into separate groups. I'm doing a little bit of stretching.

"Hey, you." says a voice behind me. I turn around and look at a guy taller than me. He's quite fit and has on glasses.

"What?"

"I was sitting a row above you, you looked bored rather than intrigued about this. You didn't even seem to be paying attention."

"So?"

"U.A is a prestigious school for heroes! If you are not interested, then I suggest you leave!" Before I can reply I hear:

"BEGIN!" the guy takes off, almost literally, and follows the crowd. I follow after them.

Supercharge, Enhanced speed

I catch up to the rest of them in no time and jump above.

Supercharge, EMP

I send off an EMP. I have no Idea how far it went, nor how many points I acquired there, but it must have been a lot. I smirk at the Idea of me getting top place.

"Suck it Kacchan." I say under my breath.

The Symbol

"Thank you for joining us Yagi!" The principal of U.A says cheerfully.

"Umm, yes, now what are we doing?" I ask.

"Why, observing the entrance exams, of course!"

"Oh, why are we doing that?"

"To see who makes it in or not, you really should know how schools work if you're to be a teacher!"

"Right, noted." I say and we enter a room. It's got screens monitoring kids and several people in chairs, taking notes.

I see a counter above the screens. The current number is 1,001. I think that means the number of robots. The battlefield I'm monitoring is battlefield zeta, meaning there are 1,001 robots in battlefield Zeta, so that's over 1,000 possible points. It's limited, but the higher number you get should mean the higher chance you have of getting into the school.

"Okay, we're beginning in three… two… one…" One of the people in the chairs says. He reaches over and pushes a button. Starting a countdown. The kids onscreen stand there for a moment and rush towards the makeshift city. The screens all show a different student whilst one camera shows the whole of the battle. Not all students are displayed here, all of them are being recorded, for analysis and for students to review at home.

"What the hell?!" one of the people taking notes says.

I look up to see that the counter has dropped to 738.

"How-" I begin before I'm cut off by somebody next to me.

"That's 262 robots destroyed already."

"Last year only three hundred of the robots were destroyed!" one of the judges said.

"That's a pass." I said. I resume my attention to the monitors and see the students spread out. Most of them are confused as to why some robots are deactivated. It appears that they're not destroyed externally, but it appears whoever knocked out the robots has some type of electrical quirk that disabled them. Some of the students have managed to find some robots that haven't been deactivated and are starting to fight them.

"Who's in first as of now?" I ask

"I don't know. We won't know until after the exam is finished."

"Why's that?"

"So we don't go getting any favorites from underdogs. Those who can be heroes will show it here."

That makes sense, although I do want to see who took out all those robots.

We watch for a few minutes as students try to increase their points robot by robot.

"I think it's time to bring it in." one of the judges says and pushes a button.

The main Screen changes as a building shatters. It's the giant robot, the zero-pointer. A lot of students are clumped together in the area where it's at, and most of them run, as they were instructed to. I'm still in awe at the size of these robots, and that Japan can afford them. It's causing quite the problem for the students, rampaging around and destroying buildings. It kind of hurts me to think about what these kids are going through right now. I know that I had to do it as well, but this feels… wrong.

With less than a minute to go, the giant robot hasn't been taken on yet. I'm kind of surprised that nobody's tried to. At least one student does.

As if on cue, I see a small object fly towards it, kind of like a magnet. It lands on the Robot's chest area and says there for a second. I wonder who the hell would do that and what the hell they are thinking, before the robot is enveloped in some blue explosion.

"That's impressive." I hear someone say. I can't see anything in the smoke, the screens switch perspectives, trying to find a clear view of the robot. When the smoke clears, We see what I assume is the remains of the robot. All that's left are the head, feet, and hands of the robot, and all of which are not without serious damage.

"Holy shit." is all I can manage.

The timer rings and the event ends. I can't see anybody onscreen that could have done that. I've seen the people's quirks who are on screen, I wonder...

"Okay then! Teachers! Once the numbers have been announced and the students are put into classes, We'll be recording the acceptance letters and sending them to the students!" Nezu announces

"Very well" I say.

"The recordings will be recorded by each student's homeroom teacher, Please be here tomorrow so we can record them!" he continues. I take a look at the counter, 538 robots remaining. I stand in awe for a moment before

I walk out the doors of the viewing room. What the hell was that? I'm aware that quirks have evolved and gotten stronger over time, but that… That was something ahead of our time.

The traitor

Minutes earlier

I run towards the center of the mini city, The EMP was indiscriminate, so it shorted out everything for some distance. I keep running until I run into a three-pointer. I rush it and get close.

Iron bone

Bone drill

A huge drill ejects from my hand and drills through the robot with ease. I move on and turn the corner. A two-pointer.

Water fist

Subzero

A fist of water, and then Ice forms around my hand and crushes the robot.

'Small fry' I think and move on. Another three pointer. I use friction, it allows me to control the friction of a surface, raising or lowering it. So I make the asphalt below it frictionless, causing it to slip and fall immediately. I also use slip, which allows me to make a certain body part slip through solid objects like water. I punch my hand through the metal and yank out a handful of wiring, disabling it.

I turn around and see a three pointer bearing down upon me.

Thermal

Flashbang

Flashbang turns my body into it's namesake, I emit a sound that can be heard from blocks away and I glow into a blinding light. While it's blind, I roll under it's legs and activate a special mode

Apocalypse

I feel the quirks slowly changing and morphing my body slightly, I slice the bottom of the robot with my talons, ripping it open. I can only stay Apocalypse for about fifteen seconds currently, before I start to lose consciousness, and after that, I won't be able to use that combination of quirks again for a little bit. With all this power, there sure are some drawbacks. Like I need to be able to know which quirks I need for 100% certainty, otherwise I might get some random quirk that's kinda similar. I run out from under it and pounce on another one. I don't have any type of enhanced strength at the moment, so I have to tear it open with my own strength, which wasn't easy. I jump and bite into the robot's neck, tearing it out. My fifteen seconds up, I revert back into myself. Although tired, I still run toward the city's central square and find that most of the fighting is here.

'Well look at this god- awful symbolism' I think to myself

I don't see any free robots, so I run back into the more downtown area and pick some off there.

Explosion

I've been able to figure out a lot about Kacchan's quirk now. Like how if he uses too many explosions, or if he makes too big of ones his very bones start cracking. I can bypass this though, If I use Iron Bones to reinforce myself, I can fire off as many explosions as I want without drawback. I'm able to take out about three more robots until I hear an explosion behind me. I turn back to see that the giant robot has emerged. The zero pointer. I can see people running from it, and I am pretty tempted, I'll be honest. I see people running past me as I look up at the giant before me. I look at my hands and decide:

'Let's fucking do this'

Telekinesis

My mother's quirk, if you think about it and use it on it's most basic level, you can only pull objects smaller than yourself to you. My mother is quite small brained, and doesn't really think about creativity. See, this quirk also has an inverse:

You can pull yourself to objects larger to you.

I target the Robot and start to fly toward it. In a matter of moments, I'm on the robot's midsection.

'What the hell am I doing?'

Supercharge

Iron bone

Explosion

I activate the combination and release an explosion.

MAXIMUM DETONATION.

I feel pain erupt through my arm, as shards of metal eject out of my skin. Did the explosion break my Iron bone?

I Scream out, not even bothering to notice how big the explosion was, nor the destruction I caused.

'Note to self, if you are going to use explosion with supercharge, DO NOT use maximum detonation. I think to myself as I black out from the pain.

To be continued

Griffin Strange

It's good, most of the time people doesn't seem to find a good prologue for this AU and here we have everything, a desperate Izuku who is given a power lusting quirk (literally) and wander around taking more and more making descriptions of each new quirk he gets along with their possible fusions.

I can't wait to see how All Might will react during the entrance exam when he sees a "mini All for One" on a killing spree of robots.

Keep it up !

 **Why, thank you! I haven't actually seen a lot of Villain Deku fanfics out there, but the ones I have seen were pretty good, and I always thought that If this happened first, rather than All might, The whole anime/Manga could have been different.**

Ma boi

Whoa this is cool. I hope you dont overpower izuku like all the other fanfics do.

 **Well, in the end, I do hope to have Izuku to be as powerful, if not, more powerful than All for one, but initally, Izuku will have his limits.**

Tombs456

not the biggest fan of pov fics, but this one interests me quite a bit, looking forward what comes next

 **It's nice to know that I'm making people step out their comfort zones! Also, There will be some third person parts in the future, I'll kind of dabble in that, seeing as I'm awful with third person as of now.**

 **That's all for now! Watch your backs!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bunni

**Hello! We got some third person up in this! I decided to try it, so tell me what you think about it.**

 **Also: WARNING BLOOD AND VIOLENCE**

 **Chapter 3: Bunni**

I again, find myself in a white space, this time I'm alone.

"The hell is this?" I ask, to seemingly nothing

"The same space, your dreams, I simply can't appear to you now, since I am awake." All for one says to me.

"So is that part of your quirk? Or one of them, to be more percise."

"Yes, the connection is weaker, but it should still be the same."

"Okay, how did you contact me then?"

"Well you passed out from your bones ejecting out of your arm."

"So was it pain or blood loss?"

"I can't tell, not from here."

A thought occurs to me, that I should have noticed earlier, I say:

"Wait, how did you know it was my bones sticking out my arms, You aren't on the grounds, are you?" I start pacing around in the space.

"No, I am currently viewing the exams, which have finished."

"Oh, how are you watching me? Shouldn't those cams be super secret?"

"Indeed, boy, but with the right equipment and skill, anything can be hacked."

I take a moment to think about this, he's a hacker? No, he's blind, from what he's told me and how he acts, maybe he picked it up as a child, or he has somebody doing it for him.

"Okay, so why have you spoken to me?"

"Simple, I know you'll be accepted, you've gotten over three hundred points total, more than anyone in history."

I take a minute to think of that number, It's funny, really. The person who makes history in U.A, is also the person to successfully infiltrate it.

"So you are now officially inducted into the League of villains." he said.

"The what now?"

"Oh, yes. The League you will be giving information to, Now I do have plans, you will meet up with them."

"I will? but aren't they not supposed to know my identity?"

"Yes, so you will wear a mask, and disguise your voice, as to how you do it, I don't care. Just get it done."

"Very well."

"Now, When you wake up, you should be healed, so you will be released and in two days, You shall meet with your accomplices, in which there are several."

"So what type of mask should I wear?"

"Like I said, I don't care, but I would suggest one that you would go out into the general public and be a real villain in. So nothing too simple, and nothing extremely complicated."

I stop pacing and think for a moment. I do have a mask… I'll use that one.

"So how often will we be meeting?"

"Whenever you have vital information, or when we are planning an attack."

"So when will I be notified of such events?" I say, letting some sass through.

"Watch your attitude kid." I hear him say. It's scary, even just his voice, I feel like he could kill me right here if he wanted to.

"I-I apologize."

"Whatever, You will notify us of vital information the night you get it, and we will organize a meeting the next night, and when we plan an attack, we will have you whenever you're free."

"Sounds fair, Is there anything else?"

"Locations will always change. For today, I want you to go to the overpass where you were attacked, where we first met."

"Okay, no problem."

"Good, Be there in two days, at approximately 8:35 PM"

"I will." I say.

I open my eyes and immediately close them again due to pretty harsh light.

"Ack! Fuck." I say and roll over. After a minute of readjusting my eyes to the light, I sit up and asses my situation. I'm in a temporary infirmary.

I look at my arm to find that the bones are no longer sticking out, thankfully. I look around to find that there's nobody else here. I'm still in my clothes, so I just get up and head out. It's a bit of a maze, But I am able to get out. Outside, there's no people and the sun is almost down, so I must have been out for a while. I decide to walk home, I need to think.

First thing, how am I alive? Last I remember I was a hundred feet in the air and falling quite quickly. I don't have any type of fall cushioning quirk yet. I shake my head and keep walking, keeping it out of my head. So a mask, huh? I've got a ton of designs in my notebook, but I've already made one… I should go out tonight. See if I could make a name for myself on the streets, If I haven't already.

I stop by the convenience store and get some water, my throat is parched. On the way home I decide to test some new quirks I got.

So one allows me to shoot freaking lasers out of my eyes, which is good but I can't see shit when It's activated. Another one I got is to set my hair on fire, which seems cool, but in actuality is pretty useless, why did he even consider going to entrance exams? Another is to immediately teleport to a place where I'm focusing on, in my line of site. Bad side? I have to blink to get there, it only works within five meters, and it has to be when nobody's looking. The last one I got was to be able to put an object in stasis for up to seven seconds. I can do whatever I want to that object when it's in stasis, and when times up, the object unfreezes, and physical damage isn't done, but the force that was applied to it all activates all in one place, resulting in the object flying for miles, depending on how much force was applied to it.

I get home and lock the door behind me, mom is passed out on the couch, with the T.V on to what happened during the entrance exams. I smile a little bit and watch what happened. Apparently after I took my not-so-graceful fall, I fell and was caught by a familiar looking girl, I think it was the annoying one from earlier. I turn off the T.V, and go into my room. I turn off the light and rummage through a backpack under my bed. Taking out the mask I was thinking about earlier and a hoodie. A green hoodie. I put on the hoodie and change by pants to some black ones that I can easily move around in. I open the window and put on the mask.

"Let's have some Fun." I say and climb down the building.

 **4 months earlier.**

Five figures stand in a room, four of which are pro heroes. One is a detective who was assigned to work on a case regarding a disturbing crime.

"I must say, thank you again, for coming and taking this seriously." says the detective.

"No problem, The hipno family were good friends of mine." says one hero, name: buckeye. The costume consists of a monocle, a suit of spandex and a green and orange color scheme.

"Same here." says another: Silver Sliver. Her costume consists of silver linen and fingerless gloves.

"I'm not here to mourn the dead, I'm going to solve a case, and that's it." Hero name: Lockdown. His costume consists of several locks hung around him and a yellow suit.

"Lockdown, show some sympathy, they had plans for life, too." says the last hero: Barrage. He's wearing what appears to be a military uniform, with metal grates on his back and shoulders.

"For whatever reason you're here, I say thank you. Now, you all know of the pro hero couple Hipno and Hypo, and the pro hero Scykho, who were brutally murdered last thursday."

"Of course" Silver Sliver says.

"Well they were in the middle of a case, assault with a deadly quirk and weapon, but whilst investigating were attacked." the detective clicks a button on a remote, starting a slideshow. On it, it shows the first scene, with a figure of a man, with a knife in his shoulder, how long the knife is, is indeterminate. The body is surrounded in a pool of it's own blood, lying face down in it. It's Hipno, the hypnotist hero.

He clicks it again, showing another scene. A woman, who has cuts along her arms, torso and two stab wounds in her neck. Each slash in her arms was roughly an inch deep, indicating that the blade was extremely sharp. There's about fifteen slashes total on her arms. Twelve in her torso, each not indicating the immediate will to kill. There's one, long slice across her chest, just under her breasts. She too, is lying in her own blood, Face up. There's another knife in her throat, and can be seen entering the cement below. There also appears to be some sort of grid on her back, It can't be seen too well, since she's lying on her back. It's Hypo, the solid hero.

There's pieces of the concrete around them missing, possibly taken out during the fight.

Buckeye looks away, obviously disturbed.

Lockdown mutters under his breath:

"Newbie."

"The last one here, isn't as graphic, but is our biggest lead yet." the detective says

He changes the slide and reveals probably the most disturbing scene of them all. It's the pro hero Scykho, fused with the wall, with a blade in his mouth, the handle sticking out. One could easily find the distinctions in his face, but from the end of his eyes and back, he was one with the wall. It appears that he has minor wounds, including one nick in the cheek. He has one arm sticking out, in a fist, and one can only be seen with a finger.

"What the hell?" Barrage says.

"So our biggest lead is a quirk, I suppose that helps." Lockdown says.

"So this isn't Stain?" Silver Sliver says.

"Not from what we've seen so far, it seems very ameteur, not like Stain. And besides, stain would leave one of them alive, whether he wanted to or not." the detective replies.

"So is this person trying to send a message?" Buckeye asks.

"It doesn't appear so. See? There's no defining points, apart from the wall-merging." Lockdown tells him.

"So what's he getting at?" Silver Sliver asks.

"We have no idea."

"Well do we have any eyewitnesses or camera footage?"

"We do have one witness and cameras weren't in the area. A little girl, about the age of six did speak with him."

"What!?" Barrage exclaims.

"Yes, We interviewed the little girl, who gave us a description."

"So does the killer have a name?" Lockdown asks.

"Well, the girl gave him a name." The detective reaches into his bag and pulls out a piece of paper with one word written on it.

 _ **Bunni**_

"Bunny? What type of name is that?" Lockdown asks

"Well she said that he looked like a rabbit, whether or not it was a mask, she couldn't tell, but she had a conversation with the killer, and the killer apparently treated her with kindness, she didn't even know what he just did."

"Wow." Silver sliver said.

"So the appearance of a rabbit, I vote that we call him a different name. _Bunny_ gives off the wrong vibe." Lockdown advises.

"Whaddya expect from a six year old girl?" Barrage says.

"Nothing less, It's normal for killers, giving a false sense of security. And the rabbit ear thing might as well be derived from All Might's signature hairstyle, it gives a friendler appearance." Lockdown explains.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Barrage replies.

"Don't, now what are we waiting for? We have a family to avenge." Lockdown says, getting up and leaving the room.

 **The previous week.**

"Is it here?" Scyhko asks.

"Not sure, but look around anyways, if he's here, we got him." Hypo tells him.

"Good, alleyways give me the creeps. That's why I'd rather fight on streets." Scykho says.

"Don't worry, It'll be fine, Their quirk is simply to fire their fingernails, which I can easily stop." she tells him. Hipno leads the way, checking the windows.

"I do guess it's suited for us." he says

"I just don't know, I feel like I'm being watched."

Hipno turns around and says:

"We're three heroes who graduated U.A together, we'll kick their ass-" he didn't get to finish before a green figure slammed into him from above.

"Surrender!" Hypo says.

The assailant is looking down, with what appears to be white… Things sticking out of the hoodie. The criminal's hoodie is green and black, with black seemingly cracking through the green. He is kneeling into Hipno's back, holding something in his shoulder.

"Get Back! He's armed!" Scykho yells, activating his quirk, Razor, which allows him to shoot projectiles out of his fingers, creating strings that can connect to anything, making a razor-sharp line. He shoots out the wires in front of the Criminal, seemingly blocking his path.

"What are you doing!?" she yells.

"He's armed!"

"But Hipno's there!"

"Look closely, he's got a knife in his shoulder! He's dead!"

"No.. he can't…"

"What's the plan?" Scykho asks.

"Simple, you die." the assailant says, in a voice that seems high, not like helium, but as if he is… Crazed.

He stands up and waves his hand, the thin wire disappearing, and it seemingly clumps into his hand, turning into a knife. He approaches the two heroes, looking up at them. He's wearing a mask, with black diamonds where the eyes should be. On the top of the mask are two appendages, they just kind of flop around a bit and return to their position. On the inside of the ears, is a black slit. The mask itself has a black triangle where the nose should be, and an upside down triangle, slightly larger than the nose, where the mouth is. His height is no taller than 5'5", meaning he's short or he's a child. He's wearing black gloves as well.

"What the hell is his quirk, he's not the guy we're looking for!" Scykho says. Hypo stands there, unmoving.

"What are you doing!? Back away!" he says to them both.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screams and charges the villain, activating her quirk: Solid Air. It allows her to transform the Air around her into solid objects, like walls or knives. The only downside is that it only turns the carbon dioxide in the air solid. She rushes him, using air knives. The villain leans back, avoiding the first blade aimed for his face, then hopped back at the other knife meant for his torso.

Unknown to him, Hypo had created a small curb, just big enough to trip the villain, causing him to fall flat on his back. Hypo took no time in straddling him and punching him in the face over and over again.

"WHY, WHY COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?! HE WAS MY HUSBAND!" she screamed with each strike.

"Don't kill him!" Scykho yells at her.

The villain, whose mask is still on, touches the pavement, seemingly reforming it, into the shape of another knife, this one longer, and sharper.

"Watch out!" Scykho screams as he puts up another razor grid, hoping Hypo would understand him. The killer makes a motion, moving his arm between them, knife in hand. She doesn't manage to move out of the way in time, and gets a long, somewhat shallow cut, just under her boobs. She goes behind him, facing Scykho and the killer, who quickly got up and faces her. Unbeknownst to either hero, the Killer knew exactly what was going on, and already determined his course of action. He rushed the hero woman, his hand nearing the wall next to him, taking off a chunk and re-forming it, molecule by molecule into another knife.

"I think I know his quirk! He turns concrete into knives!"

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!"

"Wrong." The Killer says and starts wildly slicing at the Hero. Hypo, who was busy trying to take in what was happening, lets the first few slices get in, before putting up her arms, rather than an Air wall. Each strike tosses blood in every which way, cutting to the bone.

"DO IT!" Scykho yells, getting desperate. Hypo turns the air around her hands into blades, and counterattacks, swinging just barely away from the killer, trying to push him into the wire. It works, at first, Hypo swings wildly now, losing stamina, fast. When the Killer is a few steps away from the wire, he reacts, taking one of his knives and having it collide with hers. The sudden reaction and recoil sends Hypo into a panic, resulting in the killer getting under her blind swing, and slicing her side. She turns around and is met with a kick to the stomach, knocking her into the razor wire.

"NO!" Scykho screams. She takes herself off the wire, revealing a bloody mess of skin, blood and bone. Scykho slices the wire with his hand, which does nothing to him and tries to grab her so they can retreat. Unfortunately, she charges the villain again, screaming. This time, the Killer sidesteps and stabs her in the side of the neck, taking out the knife.

"Run." she sputters out as she spits her own blood. She collapses, face up and arms to her side. The killer throws one of his knives straight at her throat, it sticking out of her jugular. The masked killer looks at Scykho, who is stunned in fear, and starts to run at him.

"N-NO!" he shoots more wire and runs away. It doesn't even slow the killer down, who simply waves his hand and re-forms it, this time to something in his hand, which he throws at Scykho. One grazes him on the cheek and the rest bury themselves in the concrete.

"Please! Leave me alone!" Scykho pleads, tripping on a piece of concrete.

"Pathetic." the killer says, catching up to the cowardly hero. The hero gets up and throws a punch at the Killer, who ducks under it and uppercuts him. The killer then grabs his throat and smashes him against the nearby wall.

"It's the scum like you, who claim to want to be a hero, but can't even stop someone as weak as me." The Killer tells him.

Anger builds up in the Hero and memories coming back at him. The entrance exam, his first day. His provisional liscence. Even that one time where he got his ass kicked for spying on the girls in the locker room. The three years he spent at Yueii. It will NOT be ruined because of some low-level thug.

"SHUT UP!" Scykho screams and attempts to punch the Villain, but he's pushed further into the wall and suddenly feels cold, and hard. He's merged with the wall, his mouth still open.

"Such a shame, really. You won't die of starvation or anything." The villain says, taking out his knife.

"It'll be total organ failure." he takes the knife and stabs it into the back of his mouth. The villain begins to walk away, leaving Scykho there, cold, dying, and alone.

The villain rounds the corner onto the street, where he finds a little girl there, no older than six.

"Bunny!" she exclaims.

The villain in the mask squats down and says:

"Hey there, where are your parents?"

"In that store. Who are you?" she tells him.

"Why, I don't know. Why don't you give me a name?" he responds.

"Okay then… Bunny!"

The killer tilts his head, making the girl laugh.

He reaches into his pocket and takes out a coin, an arcade token, to be exact.

"Here, take this, I should go, I'll see you around." he says and walks off into the foot traffic on the street, removing his hood and mask, revealing a mess of green hair.

 **Present day: League of villains hideout.**

"What do you mean by that?" a man with a hand on his face asks a television currently displaying static. He's sitting in a bar, alone.

"The spy will be here in two days, one by now. we will discuss the plans for an attack, and will treat him with kindness."

"I don't like this idea, not one bit." he says.

"If you knew who the spy was, you would either kill them, or avoid them entirely, blowing their cover. This is the best that we can do, in the long run."

"Well if we kill All Might then there is no Long run." the man tells the screen.

"Yes, but if we fail, then there would be no second chance. That is that." the screen says and cuts out entirely.

"DAMN IT!" the man, now alone in the room screams.

"If you freak out like that Shigaraki, things won't get any better." A man, who appeared to be a mass of black mist said, entering the room with more people.

"I think I like the idea! It means more blood!" A girl, who couldn't be out of high school said.

"More information the better, It's how most of us are here." Said another guy, who appeared to be patchwork.

"He'll be here tomorrow, more than likely, I advise against killing him." Shigaraki said.

"It would be a shame if we failed and exposed our spy." The mist man said.

"I just hope they give enough clues as to who they are, so I can 'accidentally' kill them at the planned attack."

"Don't get your hopes up." patchwork said.

"Whatever, but either way, They better prove themselves useful. Or else."

 **Aaaaand that's it! I know it's more backstory, but I hope it was entertaining.**

 **I'm hesitant about the nickname Bunni, but I really do feels like it gives a false sense of security about him. If you have any better names, let me know!**

 **Criticism is much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: First day Meet the League

**Hey, back with another chapter, as you can see. I really don't have anything to say, so, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: first day/ Meet the League**

 **The traitor**

I find myself at the front gates of U.A, watching as they open for me. I can't believe I'm doing this. I didn't doubt that I got in, since All for one said I would, but I can't help but feel uneasy, I'm a spy here. I walk in through the gates, which thankfully, didn't crush me upon entry. The school is huge, like, Ginormous. I have some trouble, but I eventually find the classroom. The door alone is gigantic, I suppose It's for accessibility for people who can't control their size. I open the door and am met with quite the scene. It's that kid from earlier, Iida, I believe, and Kacchan Arguing, what about? I couldn't care less, I look around the room and analyze the possible quirks I could Get. I take a wild guess and say that most of the people in here have emitter-type quirks, since only a few have physical mutations. One guy has a tail, another has six arms, not sure how either of them managed to get in here. I take another glance around and notice that one girl has earphone jacks attached to her earlobes. I wonder what that one does. I also see that annoying girl, who stopped me from falling earlier. I guess she has some sort of zero-gravity quirk, or strong telekinesis.

I quickly go and take my seat, right behind Kacchan, who thankfully doesn't notice me, or if he does, he doesn't care.. Our teacher enters our room and I immediately recoil, It's Eraserhead, AKA Shota Aizawa. He doesn't look like much, a mop of greasy black hair, a perpetual slouch, and the apparent scarf around his neck, but he's possibly the biggest threat to me here, apart from the principal. He can erase any quirk, if it's not mutant. He's deceivingly keen, I need to watch out for him.

"Hey, put these on and meet me outside in training field Beta, be quick." he says and swiftly leaves the room again.

' _What a lousy teacher.'_ I think to myself, getting up and going to the changing rooms.

"Well, you were faster than last year's students, that's for sure." he says putting away a timer.

"Now, Today we're going to do some physical examinations-"

"Wait! Wasn't the entrance exam some sort of physical examination." some of the kids say.

"Do not interrupt me." He says, Everybody shuts up after that.

"Anyways, you need to take it in high school too, so here we are. But in Middle school, you weren't allowed to use your quirks, since it was 'unfair' well welcome to hero school, everything is unfair here, so lemme tell you this, I'll give you scores at the end of the assessment, and the person who scores last, gets expelled, simple as that." he says. Now, most people here freaked out or complained, but to me, it makes sense, and I respect him for that. He throws out the ones who aren't meant to be heroes, and trains the rest. He could form the perfect hero like this.

He takes out a ball and tablet, tossing the ball to Kacchan.

"Throw this, But use your quirk to do so, how you use your quirk, I don't care, just throw the ball outside of the ring as far as you can." he states.

Kacchan walks into the ring and stands there for a second, before reeling back and screaming:

"DIE!" An explosion comes out of his hands, launching the ball.

It lands and Aizawa shows us the distance.

705 Meters.

I know how powerful Kacchan's explosions are, from having his quirk to experiencing them head-on.

"What?! How is that possible?!" I see a kid with a head of violent red hair. Aizawa shrugs and says:

"Better get to it."

First up: Long jump. I'm up against that girl who is hunched over like a cat, but her position in which she's about to jump is that of a frog. I decide not to use any of my quirks, not because none of them will help me, but because I am still deciding on what these people think my quirk should be, Just straight up lifting one of theirs seems suspect, I'll figure it out later. The only quirks I use are the basic speed boosters, which won't raise any eyebrows. Hopefully. The frog girl absolutely trumps me in the jump, jumping more than double what I did.

Then the 50 meter dash, in which I'm up against Kacchan, who, oddly enough, Is ignoring me. I decide to have some fun and before he starts, I use Friction to adjust the traction he'll get, which is none. I do the same for myself, But For a better use, I make 45 meters frictionless, and the first 5 have a huge amount of friction, launching myself with a good amount of speed, and sliding all the way to the finish in 3.58 seconds, while Kacchan, fell face first, then got up and launched himself with the explosions the whole way. He ended up getting 5.03 seconds. He freaks out and storms away, getting some sort of tissue for his bloody nose.

' _Suck it Kacchan.'_ I think to myself.

Now for the long distance run. I think I'll do this somewhat honestly, just using a speed quirk and adjusting my friction, allowing me to go faster. I took 12th, which is good, considering I don't have super speed or a quirk that allows me to make a motorcycle out of my stomach like the other people did, yet, at least.

Now it's the ball throw, I know that if I get the lowest on this one, It'll be bad for me, So I decide to go with the truth, It oughta scare the shit out of All Might.

"Midoriya, your turn." Aizawa says, handing me the ball. I step into the ring, and grin. I can see Kacchan's grin out of his mouth as well.

' _I'll show him.'_ I think and activate the combination.

 _Supercharge_

 _Stasis_

 _Explosion_

I lock the ball in place, And cause a ton of supercharged explosions, Tiny ones, but still as effective. I do this for 14 seconds, the limit of Supercharged Stasis' time limit. At the last moment, I stop and flick the ball at an angle that would get me the most height and distance and take a step back. Stasis releases causing the ball to fly off with a huge _CRACK!_ I think I broke the sound barrier. It also causes wind to distort and causes me to fly back, slipping on the ground as a result, and making me tumble back and nearly break my bones.

"WOAH!" I hear students say, I can't see them, I'm busy being tossed around like a ragdoll, but I can tell that their faces are in awe.

"What the Shit!?" I hear Kacchan scream, sucks for him, He oughta be the most shocked out of them all. I get a slight grin on my face as the rolling comes to a stop. Fortunately for me, pain nullification is one of the quirks I acquired, so I don't scream like a little bitch when I get road rash from wind pressure.

"Well, Well, Midoriya, Looks like we got some potential here, didn't think I would Get it out of you." Aizawa says, somewhat pleased. I get up and asses the damage, apart from my own back there's nothing too worrying. Aizawa shows me the monitor for the ball, which displays the number:

1,836

"THE FUCK WAS THAT, DEKU!?" Kacchan Launches himself at me, using his explosions to advance. I don't dodge like I normally would, but I stand my ground.

"Bakugo, Stop!" I hear Aizawa say. I know he can't really do anything, he doesn't have a clear line of sight, due to Kacchan's smoke from the explosions. He sticks his arm out and is about to set off an explosion in my face, but I sidestep and touch is arm.

 _Lockjaw_

Lockjaw allows me to lock up the bones in one's body, similar to the symptom, they cannot move in this state. Kacchan freezes in place, Only his eyes are moving.

"Kck- Grrh- asth" He tries to say.

"Nice try." I say.

"Wait, What is your quirk?" I hear The guy with red hair ask.

"I think I saw him fly, then he exploded the Huge robot! Wait, do you have multiple quirks?" I hear the brunette girl ask, the annoying one.

"I saw your skin turn to rock!"

"I thought you could put your hands through a robot and pull out a wire!"

"Didn't you send out an E.M.P that took out most of the robots? You have to have multiple quirks!" They argue for a moment before they are interrupted.

"No, That's impossible, The quirk factor only allows one." The tall guy with glasses says.

"Well, you're right and wrong." I say.

"What?" I hear several voices say.

"Now I'm interested, Just what is your quirk, Midoriya? I can see it's listing, but It really doesn't explain anything." Aizawa says, taking slight interest.

"Well, I call it One for One, I get power, you keep your power." I thought about that name for a long, long time. After hearing some input from All for One, I decided that this would be the best thing to name both my quirk and my 'hero name'. It would both be a cool name, and hint at my "Involvement", but it wouldn't be figured out for a while, it just being a name. Not to mention that the name is going to freak All Might out.

"Wait, What?" Asks a pink-skinned girl with horns.

"In short, If I make physical contact with someone, I can gain their quirk. Indefinitely." I explain to them.

"That's crazy! It's not Fair!" The short purple-haired kid complained.

"Life isn't fair, Thanks for Sharing, Midoriya, Go see Recovery girl about your back, come back as soon as you can." He says, urging the next student to go. I start to walk away, when Aizawa calls back.

"Oh yeah, Could you turn Bakugo back? He still needs to compete, after all."

' _I probably should, Huh?'_ I think to myself, Deactivating Lockjaw by cracking my Knuckles. He collapses and I decide to get out of there before a very pissed off Kacchan attacks me.

In the nurse's office, I see a small old lady, recovery girl, waiting for me.

"You again? Get ahold of yourself!" She tells me. I sit down at the desk and say:

"I didn't think that would happen." I really didn't, honestly.

"At least it isn't as bad this time. Last time Your bones, which are Iron by the way, were sticking outside of your arm! Just a flesh wound. Hold still." she says, while kissing my arm. I feel my back start to heal, and I start to feel tired, as well. One of the quirks I have is slight Stamina recovery, which doesn't help much, but It's definitely faster than just waiting.

"Okay then, go back to class, You're still competing." she says, going to type on the computer.

The rest of the test turned out to be easy, I was able to get some decent placing in the rest of the events, making it around the 15th place point, at the lowest. When we finish, Aizawa mumbles something and shows the results. 13th I guess it's good to stay under the radar, for now, at least. I look to the grape boy, who is bawling his eyes out.

"Oh, by the way, I was kidding about expulsion, It was a ruse to get you all to try your best."

"WHAT?! Replies half the class.

"Well it makes sense, I mean, He wouldn't expel people on the first day." The Girl with the black ponytail says, Her name is Yao-something.

"Yeah, The syllabus is on your desk, Take it home and get it signed by tomorrow, or you will be expelled." He says.

Walking back to class, I think about the test.

' _It's total bullshit, He really would have expelled the last place person, there is no class 2-A, so they had to be all expelled, what was he thinking?'_

I walk into the classroom, and grab my syllabus and bag. I'm about to head out when I notice something, In that one Yao-girl's bag is a notebook that is labeled:

"Yaoyorictionary: vol.3"

I take a quick look and notice nobody is watching, and Use telekinesis to pull the book into my hand, Walking out of the room and walking home.

In my room, I lock the door and sit on my bed. I have some time before I need to leave to meet All for One so I take some time to look at the Notebook I lifted from that girl. In it, are a bunch of numbers, letters and Names such as: Bo staff, or Gatling gun.

I realize what this is now.

"It's how she uses her quirk." I say aloud, keeping my voice down. I think that she has to know the atomic structure of what she's making, as well as plan it in her head. I think her's might be more powerful than mine, since she seemingly takes it out of her body, while I have to use material around me. I think this book is the key to my success, as Bunni. If I memorize this, I can make super moves and take my weapons very seriously. I shake the thought out of my head and Put on my Beta Outfit, Tucking the Notebook safely into my hoodie. I climb out my window and slide down the fire escape, keeping my mask off, for now, to not arouse suspicion.

I take a look at the piece of paper in my hand, with the address I was given.

"They have their base Here?" I ask to myself and keep walking. Walking down the streets, I notice how different it is from day to night. I've only done my Bunni Activities in the day, where security around town is lowest. There's a lot more sketchy people here, not just a strange presence, but physically sketchy because of their quirks. I don't pay much mind to them, I have somewhere to be right now. I follow the instructions on my paper and end up in a parking garage. I look around and find an empty car that has a piece of paper that reads:

"Third floor, The white Chevy, be on time."

I head up to the third floor, taking the ramp, and I find that there are more cars up here, More places to hide and ger ambushed from. I put on my mask and hoodie, and walk deeper into the floor. I find the specified chevy and inspect it, finding nothing. I know the time is 9:58, meaning I'm 2 minutes early. I sit on the hood of the truck and take out the Notebook, starting to try and memorize it. I don't get to do so much before I hear some shuffling.

' _Oh, my.'_ I think to myself.

 _ **Bunni**_

"You can come out, I know you're there." Said the masked man, to seemingly nobody. His voice is deep, not overly so, just enough so somebody could actually have that voice. Nothing happens, it gets unsettlingly quiet, like the world outside decided to stop at his command.

"See, You stopped. Show yourselves now and you might get shown some mercy." He says, getting off the hood of the car, slipping down to his feet. Four people stopped dead in their tracks, Pro heroes, each of them have been waiting for the right time to jump him. Ten seconds.

They had gotten reports of a ton of small-time thugs that come here, disappear and never come back. They have to arrest this criminal, otherwise they might not get him again.

Five seconds.

"I guess I have to make you reveal yourselves." The criminal said, flicking his wrist. In a moment, the cars the heroes were hiding behind shifted into Iron spikes, and were extending towards the heroes.

"Woah!" yelled Barrage, diving away.

"Dammit!" yelled lockdown tossing some cheap locks at the car, freezing it in place.

His quirk: Lock, if he comes into contact with a combination lock, and throws it at something, the lock locks something in time and space until the lock combination is solved. This works on living organisms too, but only for one minute. The more expensive/effective the lock is, the longer it works on living organisms.

"Some neat quirks there. I think one of you failed to move." The masked man said, pointing to one Car, which One hero, Buckeye, was hiding behind.

"Bastard!" Screams another, completely silver, streaks behind the car, and toward the villain.

Silver Sliver's quirk is called Sliver. She can turn her body into sharp silver stakes, she can also slightly fly like this. Her points become razor sharp and she becomes faster.

The Hero gets within a foot of the killer's chest, before he sidesteps and waves his hand on her arm, which transforms into a bunch of bricks, weighing her down and sending her to the floor.

"What the shit?!" Lockdown yells, throwing three locks at the villain.

Dodging two of them, the villain transforms the third, turning it into four Tiny stakes made of steel, and firmly grabs them in his hand.

Barrage dives behind another car and launches it at the villain.

Barrage's quirk: Launch, using the grates on his back, shoulders, feet, and elbows. He can launch almost any object, including himself at tremendous speeds with superheated steam from his body.

"What is your quirk?!" Silver sliver yell-asks him, unable to shift back into her normal form.

"Well, now that wouldn't be very fun, would it? Why don't you figure that out?" He responds to her, ducking under the car launched at him, morphing it into something, something large, and complicated.

"Item transmutation?" She suggests, Stretching her arm to attempt to stab him.

"Nah." Bunni says.

"Time manipulation?" Lockdown asks.

"What the hell? No!" Bunni says, Obviously confused.

"Well, Distractions are awesome." Silver says. Bunni Looks back and sees Barrage Launch himself towards Bunni. He manages to tackle the villain, and grabs onto him tight.

"Gotcha." He says.

"Think again." Bunni says and kicks him in one of his grates.

"The fuck?!" He yells, getting off of him. He looks to see that the villain's shoe has turned into a knife, dripping blood. It severed one of his muscles inside his grates.

"Well that worked, I got nothing on him, and Silver's stuck! Whaddya think his quirk is, Barrage?"

"I haven't a clue." Barrage said, Launching himself into the villain again, spinning around to perform a flying kick. At the same time, Lockdown tosses two locks, to try to block his means of escape. The villain, Bunni, ducks and barely dodges a lock.

"Dammit." Lockdown says.

"Almost." Bunni replies and tosses the stakes in his hand at deadly speed, Striking both Barrage and grazing Lockdown.

Barrage Punches Bunni in the chest, with a boosted punch, causing Bunni to stumble back and clench his chest.

"Well, Nice hit, but you're out of time." He says, nodding towards a space left forgotten. In it, lies two auto-turrets, locked and loaded.

"Now, I'm going to steal one of your lines." Bunni says as a black mist opens up behind him. Silver Sliver looks at the turrets, Horrified. Barrage is finally feeling the open wounds he has and stares down at the barrels facing him.

"Shit." Lockdown says, trying to rush the villain.

"Distractions are awesome." He steps back into the mist and disappears. The turrets move and open fire upon the Heroes. The Mist disappears and Leaves the Heroes to the fate of the bullets.

Bunni Steps back and sees the portal close.

"Sweet." He says and turns around to see several people. He's in a bar, one with closed curtains and a door that probably leads upstairs. The most prominent one is a guy with a hand on his face, with light blue hair and dark eyes, not to mention the mole on the bottom right part of his lip. The most intimidating out of them all is probably the guy in the back, who's wearing a blue jacket and jeans. He looks like he got fourth-degree burns on certain areas, and stitched them together. There's a girl sitting on the counter who's wearing a sweater that seems to have a school uniform on under it. She has her hair in two messy buns, and inward-tilting eyes. She seems to have a creepy smile on her face. There's also a black shadowy guy, who Is the one who Brought Bunni Here.

"Oh wow, I recognize you." The blue-haired guy said, in a mocking tone.

"Hmm, do you now? Am I that popular?" Bunni asks him.

"Finally hit puberty, huh? Last I recall they said your voice was higher." The blue- haired guy slides off the barstool he's on and puts his hands in his pockets. Bunni tilts his head and says:

"I am a person of a thousand voices, We can't have you knowing who I am, now." With each syllable, the voice shifts to different ones, including that of women's.

"Should have figured, now I've heard you called different names, Reaper, Rabbit, Banisher, but what do you want to be called?" He asks Bunni.

"You can call me one of two things, Bunni, or… Gyokuto." He responds slowly.

"Silly names, I tell you, Now, You are our spy, correct?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'll be the one feeding you information, so it would be best if you didn't kill me." He says.

"Well, I don't have to kill you to find out who you are, I just have to find out your quirk!" The man charges Bunni, taking his hands out of his pockets and attempts to grab him. Bunni quickly dodges, forming a knife out of the wall behind him and slashes, barely missing the man, who rolls away and says:

"Gotcha."

"Hehe, nope. People like saying that." Bunni says

"Well, I know your quirk, so I know who you are." He says firmly.

"You don't even know, didn't you tell him? All for One?" Bunni says, looking at the T.V in the corner, which is displaying static.

"S-Sensei?" he says, stuttering.

" **Why Yes, Shigaraki, You know ONE of the potential spies."** All for One says, from the T.V.

"What does that mean?" He asks the T.V.

" **There are three students in Class 1-A and 1-B that I gave multiple quirks, but one of the idiots doesn't try to hide it, but the rest haven't told anybody, nor shown anybody about their multiple quirks."** All for One Explained.

"W-Wait, There's multiple spies?" he asks.

" **No, I simply gave them multiple quirks as a 'gift' You'll have a real hard time finding the spy, so there's no point in trying."**

"Fine, But I don't like this idea, at all." Shigaraki said and looked at Bunni.

"Well, As Long as we get some sort of benefit from it, I'll stick to it." The burned guy said.

"I want your blood." The girl said, like it was no big deal.

"Shut it! You're only here to get closer to Stain, which may not happen, so I would suggest you leave me and the spy to talk!" Shigaraki yells.

"Temper, Tomura." The mist man said.

"Quiet, you, You'd be dead if this was my decision." He tells Bunni.

"It's not my decision, either, so deal with it and I'll give you information." Bunni says.

"You little!" He reaches for Bunni, who quickly ducks, Punches Shigaraki in the gut, causing the other people to react. Mist man forms a portal between the two, Patchwork summons blue flames from his hands, The girl takes out a knife and jumps off the bar counter. Bunni quickly forms other things in the room, including the knives, and forms two short, black objects in each of his hands, Guns.

"What the shi-" Shigaraki starts, before He moves around the portal and shoots at Shigaraki, and the mist man. This causes everybody in the room to freeze, in a moment of panic, then once again into action.

" **STOP!"** All for one says, causing the shooting to stop and Shigaraki to check himself for bullet holes, only to find that they're all around him, missing. The mist man does the same, to the same result.

" **I will NOT have you killing each other, or I will Kill you myself."** The temperature in the room drops a full 10 degrees when he says that, Freezing everybody in place again.

" **Hale, go home. Shigaraki, Teleport him to drop-off location 6, make sure nobody finds out about this meeting."**

"Yes sir, Come here, Bunni." He opens a portal and waits for Bunni to step through it. He approaches the portal and stops, inspecting the guns.

"Oh, I forgot one thing." He says and morphs the guns slightly, causing a spiral form in the barrel.

"I forgot the Rifling. A silly mistake made you keep your life, consider yourselves lucky." He tells them.

" **Hale, leave."**

"Sir, I do like Hale as a name, but From now on, Call me either Bunni, or Gyokuto. I think they are quite fitting." he says, briefly

" **Very well."** All for One says, and Bunni walks through the portal, it closing behind him.

"I will Kill him, Sensei, Despite what you tell me." Shigaraki says, getting up and heading towards the counter.

" **Once his purpose has been fulfilled, you can do whatever you please with him, but he must live for now."**

Shigaraki is quiet for almost a whole minute, before he says:

"Fine."

I step through the portal and watch it close behind me, before taking off my mask.

"That was crazy." I said aloud. I walk out of the alleyway and see that I'm about ten minutes from my house.

"They have a drop-off location this close to my house? Kinda scary." I say to myself and start heading home.

' _I wonder what happened to those Heroes, I do suppose they died.'_ I think and continue down the almost barren street. Very few Pedestrians walk by me, and they don't bat an eye. That's when I see somebody I recognize, not a hero, but a government official, Said to be quirkless. I almost run up to him and say:

"Hi! I-I really appreciate the work you do for our country, I must say Thank you!" It's a bit of a false Facade, The only thing I know about this guy is that he was once in a battle full of quirked people, and somehow he was the only survivor, he was bloodied and beaten, but he was the lone survivor. He HAS to have a quirk.

"Oh, It's a pleasure to meet somebody so young interested in politics, I have to go, my agents will find me soon, I'm not supposed to be out and about, but Politics are important, kid." I stick out my hand and he shakes it. It ends briefly and he walks away, looking over his shoulder.

"I'll find out what you do later." I say to myself and continue to go home.

 **Well, That's it! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Got no reviews for today!**

 **I will be uploading a Chapter called "Izuku's Notebook" which is basically his quirks and stats and such right after this, so lookout for that. I'll update that with every new quirk and set he gets.**

 **Criticism is appreciated! See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Izuku's Notebook

**So I decided to upload this. It's a collection of all the quirks Izuku has gotten so far, what they do, The combination he can use, or 'sets' as well as the support gear and costumes.**

 **I'll update this once quirks are gained or a new support item is made for him.**

 **Izuku's Notebook**

 **Acquired quirks:**

Telekinesis (Limited) My mother's quirk, Allows me to either Pull small objects to me, or pull myself to objects bigger than myself. Effectiveness increases drastically when paired with Supercharge.

EMP- what it sounds like, sends off an EMP that disables Electronics for about a week and a half, depending on how many electronics were caught in the EMP.

Beast- grants the mouth of a lion, extremely sharp teeth, especially canines, With Supercharge, I get hairier and become more savage.

Heart monitor- sees the beat at which people's hearts go- good to use for Bunni. If used with supercharge, I can concentrate on one person and see theirs and only their heat beat.

Weird eyes- takes eyes out of head, pretty useless. Can extend farther if paired with Supercharge.

Rock skin- hardens skin to the texture of limestone, not super strong, but makes me more resilient. If supercharged, The rocks pile up on each other, restricting movement.

Current flow- allows the current of electricity to be altered in specified direction. Supercharge, so far, does nothing.

Motionless invisibility- if standing still, becomes invisible. No result with supercharge

Nail sharpen- nails extend and sharpen to a fine point. Points are sharper with supercharge.

Iron Bone- turns bones to iron, also makes them weigh as such. Process happens twice as fast if paired with Supercharge

Thermal- makes me completely invisible to thermal imagery. If supercharged, it can make me unseen on an ultraviolet level as well.

X-Ray- can see people's skeletons. No result with Supercharge

Bloodhound- grants me the nose of said animal. Result doubles with supercharge.

Fire swallower- can consume fire- possibly useful on scenario. If used with supercharge, it can allow me to inhale flames, and breathe fire.

Death tongue- Makes my tounge extra long, also secretes several deadly poisons and toxins- makes me immune to all of them. It becomes longer with supercharge.

Matter Manipulation- Manipulates matter, allows me to re-form it from any element to another, as long as I know basic atomic structure and can map out the final product in my head. All I know for now are blades, but that will change soon. Best use for offensive and defensive purposes. Once re-formed, the material is subject to telekinetic manipulation for 5 seconds. The further two materials are on the Periodic table, the longer the process takes. Ordinary range is 10 feet from my hands. When paired with supercharge, My range for transformation becomes 20 feet and process occurs twice as fast, Telekinetic time is increased to 9 seconds. Critical for Bunni's combination. NEVER USE at U.A

Supercharge- supercharges other's or my own quirks, critical for almost everything. I don't think I can supercharge supercharge.

Friction- gains control of friction in a certain area, raising or lowering it at will. If supercharged, I can create negative friction, which sounds odd, but makes actually moves on it's own. It's kinda creepy, being honest.

Bonedrill- makes drill out of bones, only on hands, though. If supercharged, Drill becomes faster, Drilling through all (tested) materials extremely quickly

Explosion- Kacchan's quirk, allows me to create explosions with my sweat. If paired with supercharge, it makes sweat more explosive and destructive.

Slip- Allows me to make a single appendage slip through solid matter. If supercharged, I can selectively choose what the limb does and doesn't hit on the way in or out.

Flashbang- turns my body into a flashbang, but it works on myself too. The result is Drastically increased if paired with Supercharge. Blinded myself for three hours by doing this.

Water fist- if water is around, can turn it into a fist, kind of useless if no water is available. If Paired with Supercharge, My own sweat and moisture in the air will form the fist. If water is available, supercharge allows my body to be enveloped in a water-mech. I can't breathe the water, though.

Pyrokinesis (limited)- minor Pyrokinesis, nowhere near endeavor level. Even with Supercharge, It still pales compared to Endeavor.

Whirlpool- if in water, creates whirlpool around me, very situational. Same effect as water fist if used with supercharge.

Enhanced reaction- enhances my reaction time, best used in Bunni. No drastic change with Supercharge.

Predict- predict one individual's next moves for 5 seconds, 15 second cooldown. required for Bunni now. If used with supercharge, I can Predict People's moves for next 10 seconds with 20- second cooldown.

Lockjaw- If living organism is touched, it's bones will lock up, disabling the organism from being able to move, This occurs for five minutes, or until release by cracking knuckles. If used with supercharge, time doubles whilst I need to break my fingers to release. Don't use with Supercharge.

Typhoon- Creates rather strong winds around me, not actual typhoon levels, though. If used with Supercharge, I could probably pick up a car.

Enhanced speed- Enhances my speed, Required for Bunni. Slight Increase if paired with Supercharge.

Contract- Contract the muscles in a person to cause an extremely painful cramp that can possibly debilitate somebody for 5-7 seconds.. Use in last resort for Bunni. If used with Supercharge, Time becomes 15 seconds max, and cramps are more painful.

Subzero- any liquid I touch immediately turns into a solid state, from water to molten metal, the liquid turns solid. No result with supercharge

Stasis- causes anything I touch to be locked in space for 7 seconds, time is doubled if I use supercharge. NEVER use as Bunni.

Blink- Teleport a short distance in sight after a blink, about 5-10 yards. Distance increases with supercharge.

Hair fire- set hair on fire. I don't think I want to know what'll happen with supercharge.

Laser eyes- Become fucking cyclops. If used with Supercharge, Beams are more concentrated and destructive. I can't see anything while activated, though.

Stamina regeneration- Just what it sounds like. Effect is somewhat increased with Supercharge.

Enhanced Flexibility- makes me more flexible, no result with Supercharge.

Weak Pyrokinesis- utterly useless compared to above.

Hollow bones- Might be useful if I could fly, but I can't, so It just makes me vulnerable. I think I would instantly break my bones if I used it with supercharge.

Clock- always know what time it is, pretty nice just in general, helps keep track for certain sets. No result with Supercharge.

Sonar- Gives me the ability to use sonar. This somehow works on land, as well. My range is increased with Supercharge.

Skin Durability- Makes my skin more durable than some rocks, turns out it's more effective than Rock skin, if paired with Supercharge, that is. I'll keep rock skin for apocalypse, simply for the looks.

Meld- Can combine different metals to create a new one. This works with very few metals, Like Titanium and Steel cannot be combined, but Tungsten and Lead can. If new combinations could be discovered, it may lead to a truly indestructible material. This works well with matter Manipulation, If I can learn to make the strongest materials on earth, then maybe if I meld them with Supercharge active, I can more than likely create blades affixed to my arms that will never shatter or break in any way. I haven't experimented making non-compatible metals with supercharge yet, I'm worried about nuclear fusion occurring, which would be bad if it caused a chain reaction for fusion and Fission. Not good for anybody, really. Keep testing, make stronger metals.

 **Quirk Sets:**

Bunni set:

Matter Manipulation, Enhanced speed, Enhanced Reaction, Heart Monitor, Predict, Stamina regen, Supercharge, Enhanced flexibility, Skin durability,

Note: Sets that are all offensively oriented, have a certain time limit, why this is, I don't know, but For balanced sets, such as Bunni, there is no time limit, this is possibly because there shouldn't be any offensive uses for Any of these quirks, maybe one or two, but it appears there need to be at least four to start a timer. Very effective for combat. I got the name from a little girl I met from the first time I became Bunni, I figured it would give people a false sense of security, I will change it once I become a real threat to the public.

Time limit: none, So far.

Supermove Ideas:

Giga blaster: Mold the materials around me to create a huge laser gun. It's a one-off thing and I can't use it a lot. Making something that big will tire me out. Should be possible with the Yaoyorictionary. Priority: Killing

Bladestorm: Turn tons of materials around me into steel blades and launch them in all directions. Priority: Dispacement

Airdrop: Transform the air above me into a solid material, and drop it down on people. Great for misdirection, but takes a while to set up. Priority: Confusion.

Arson: Transform the oxygen and carbon dioxide around me into Hydrogen, and cause a spark with my gloves, exploding everything around me and setting more things on fire. Mask protects me from being burned and passing out from lack of oxygen. Priority: Crowd control.

Oni Mode: ? Priority: ?

Apocalypse set:

Beast, Iron Bone, Rock skin , Nail Sharpen, Bloodhound, Death Tongue, Possibly heart monitor, Enhanced speed and reaction, Supercharge, (Can vary sometimes). (Will add strength enhancement quirks in the future). Possibly Skin Durability.

Named after the D.C villain, It gives me the appearance of such, Although strength isn't a huge factor, like the villain, It is mostly meant to intimidate. Strength enhancement is a must have for the future.

Time Limit- 40 seconds

Supermove Ideas:

Decimate: Tear through large amounts of people, Priority: Demoralization.

Mutilate: One on one- Start a combo, flurries of punches and kicks, meant for tougher opponents. End with a series of punches to the head, or stabbing target with nails. Priority: Finisher.

Weatherman set:

Typhoon, Water fist, Whirlpool, Subzero, Pyrokinesis, Current flow, Enhanced speed and reaction. (Future Electricity quirk is required), Supercharge.

This is an elemental powerhouse, Meant to decimate people with the elements. It's definitely more attack-oriented, If I make my water-mech, And freeze it, I can allow myself to be protected, and attack with bone-shattering blows. Electricity would add to the name of the set.

Time limit: 25 seconds.

Supermove Ideas:

Earthquake: While in Mech mode, Smash the ground causing Ice to shatter the ground. Priority: Disrupt

Geostorm: Cause a giant storm of water, Ice and fire, Use lighting in future. Priority: Cause panic

Tracker set:

Thermal, Motionless invisibility, Blink, Sonar, Bloodhound, Heart Monitor, X-Ray, Supercharge.

This, as the name implies, is mostly meant to track somebody, It works fantastically, being able to track somebody from across the city. Will come in handy later.

Time limit: None, so far.

Supermove Ideas:

Can't hide: Apply each quirk at once, will cause Exhaustion, but Target WILL be found.

Hunter set:

Bloodhound, Iron bone, Blink, Iron bone, Laser Eyes, X-Ray, Supercharge.

Much like the Tracker set, I can find somebody rather easily, just not as effectively. It's more attack-oriented, but more meant for quick incursions with a target I'm hunting. Somewhat balanced, with defense and offensive options, Laser eyes being a last resort.

Suggested use: Find target and get close. Activate when close to target, run in, kill, or subdue, run out.

Time limit: 2 hours

Trapper: Ambush target, and go for the kill or capture, and get out.

Assassinate: Blink behind target, either stab or choke out target from behind, effectively end them.

Unbreakable set:

Iron bone, Rock skin, Durable skin, Lockjaw, Friction, Supercharge.

This is the ultimate shield for the time being, It's supposed to make me extremely hard to break, and move, that is. Using Lockjaw on myself and Making high friction where my feet are, It'll be hard to move me.

Time limit: 30 seconds.

Note: this may have a lower time limit due to too many defensive quirks at once, in an attempt to balance it out. The time caps may not only apply to offensive-based quirks.

No Super Move Ideas as of yet.

One shot set:

Laser eyes, Enhanced Speed and reaction, Nail sharpen, Bonedrill, Death tongue, Pyrokinesis, Explosion, Supercharge.

The title basically explains the combination, It's a one-shot for most opponents, they might not live after this. In turn, I'm really defenseless. I can't really add more defensive quirks to balance it out, or The time allotted will drop. WIth the already incredibly short time, I'll be both a monster and vulnerable during this state.

TIme limit: 7 seconds.

Supermove Ideas:

Go ham: There's not much One can do in this mode, so rip and tear.

Shield breaker: Activating all quirks to destroy a person's defense, Recommended use to use Pyrokinesis on bonedrill to melt and drill, exploding the enemy all the same time. Laser eyes to drill deep with heat.

 **Support Gear:**

 **Bunni:**

Version Alpha is much the same as beta, simply a more noticeable face on the mask in version Beta. A toothy black and white grin upward, causing a feeling of unsettlement. The mask also provides oxygen, using the tooth-like slits in the mask, it filters out smoke and most gasses. Despite the eyeholes, There is actually 180 degree vision, from one-way bulletproof glass that was painted over. The top ears may seem to serve no purpose, but they actually are rather heavy, letting one keep their momentum, slightly.

The hoodie is green and black, giving a cracked black lightning look. The actual design serves no purpose, but the hoodie is extremely fireproof, able to withstand temperatures near 1000 degrees celsius. Despite it being a hoodie, It allows for as much flexibility as if one were wearing nothing, It's also very, very durable.

The pants are straight black and flexible as well, They aren't as durable as the hoodie, but do the job just as well. They aren't skin-tight, but do fit rather well on me.

I do wear gloves, I have them black, just simple, but they do have a resistance to fire, and are equipped with a steel tip on both of my middle fingers and a flint leading down from my thumb, creating a spark for Arsonist to ignite. My shoes are different, however. They're meant for speed, gaining a lot of traction and being able to stop and turn on a dime. They're black, like my pants and the laces are white, they serve no actual purpose, It's just a distraction.

 **Hero costume:**

Version Alpha consists of simple Green and black, With no gloves. The base color being green, the black stripes start at my shoulders and end towards my stomach, connecting at a circle. For a mask, I have a bulletproof mask that'll keep shrapnel from my own quirks in check. I just decide to stick with my normal shoes, as a habit, and to show who I am.

 **End of Izuku's Notebook, Pre-alpha.**


End file.
